Zacharias Smith In Love
by monalisa811
Summary: Ja!¿En serio tenias que poner un titulo tan choteado y clichesco? Ah y para tu informacion NO estoy enamorado me niego a admitir tal infamia y menos de ella,somos tan diferentes en serio, nunca funcionaria. Ni me gusta!...Y naturalmente esta loco por ella


NA: Zacharias Smith, un tipo cuyo tercer nombre deberia ser Arrogante y con un complejo de superioridad que pesa más que Dudley Vernon, podría en serio ¿estar e-enamorado? Eso es digno de verse o leerse...

* * *

¿Es que por qué?

Honestamente, ¿qué he hecho yo en este universo para merecer algo así?

Digo, tener una apariencia física superior a lo normal no puede ser tan malo, y mira que si quieren pueden preguntarle a cualquiera de las Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, Slytherins y Hufflepuffs que han escapado de clases solo porque se los he pedido...aunque no por mucho ya que parece que hay una epidemia que deja a las chicas incapacitadas mentalmente y es que no aguantan estar al lado de alguien como yo por tanto tiempo. No saben de lo que se pierden.

Excepto ella, la susodicha que aparenta que ni le interesa saber de que se pierde...patrañas.

Ah sí, con su clásica "¡Smith, aléjate de mi!", o "Quítate.Quítate.Quítate.Quítate!" es tan expresiva, tan elocuente...tan mentirosa y tan interesante de ver. Mírenme, y ¡ahora estoy frunciendo el ceño!

Este no soy yo, nunca había pensado que el termino 'bruja' le sonara tan bien, que ironía porque apesta al hacer hechizos...no que yo la haya visto en clase, ¿que tendría yo que ver en su mesa de trabajo? No es como que la estoy mirando todo el tiempo y la busco en el almuerzo. Yo no soy un acosador. Ni que su vida me fuera interesante.

Es tan odiosa con su acto idiota de soy tan buena, ayudo a todos, me codeo con los chicos buenos y me comporto, solo le falta un voto de castidad y entregar su vida y muy interesante estructura corporal a las Monjas del Santuario de Merlín.Si es que existe tal cosa.

¿Que no entiende que juntos podríamos hacer un gran bien a la humanidad? ¡Crear una raza superior! Pequeños genios que nos traten como realeza a los dos, estatuas de nosotros, altares y que al fin el universo colabore conmigo y haya una casa en Hogwarts con el nombre ZachariasSmith: Lugar para los Intelectualmente Superiores que no son Matados.Oye, no me mires así, es mejor que diga que soy mentalmente superior a decir que el noventa y nueve por ciento de los estudiantes son submentales, ¿o no?

¡Ja!, y ella dice que soy un desconsiderado.

Pero miren quien se digno de aparecer, y con esa falda que parece mas pequeña ahora. Seguro que, aunque lo niegue, lo hace para que la vean o más específicamente para que yo la vea...Merlín, ¿cuando será que lo admita? Esta loca por mi, se esta haciendo algo obvio. Y ahora se pone a observarme creyendo que no me doy cuenta, que quiere ¿que me ponga a vela como bobo? No, no Hannah Abbott ni me hagas ojitos, no perderé mas mi dignidad por ti. ¿Crees que la serenata aquella noche en Hogsmeade fue intencional? En mi defensa, no estaba bien de mis facultades mentales y eso es culpa de Cedric y sus cervezas, que claro no me duraron mucho gracias a la cubeta de agua que me aventaste desde tu piso. Tu y tus dos sombras que se hacen llamar Megan Jones y Susan Bones (que sí admitió que me amaba), la definición de desesperantes.

Demonios.

Y ahora va tu eterno enamorado Ernie MacMillian, parece que la única persona que no se da cuenta de los ojos de borrego a medio morir con los que te ve eres tu...otro idiota. Ríen y ríen y ríen, ojala el desayuno se le atore a ese tonto, y a ti te salgan arrugas...aunque creo que ni con eso saldrías de mi cabeza.

Esto es una invasión.

Ya cualquiera cree que por tener ojos bonitos, una sonrisa adorable y una cintura que parece que usa corset puede meterse en la cabeza del que quiera. Espera a que yo me meta en la tuya al fin, Abbott, olvídate de Ernie, tus tontas amigas y tus buenas notas porque cuando yo lo logre tu primer pensamiento al levantarte (después de soñar con Zacharias Smith) será Zacharias Smith y de noche Zacharias Smith te enseñara las estrellas.

Jajaja, y como me gustaría hacerlo.

"Zacharias"

Jajaja, ¿ahora me llamas Hannah?

"Ey Z.S"

Jajaja, continúa.

"Zickey"

Jajaja, sufre que yo no oigo nada

"¡Smith!"

Jaja-¡Ay! Pero que horrible vista, ¿por que será que Justin insistirá en que es buen mozo?

"Te hemos estado llamando como locos"

"¿Que te sucede Z.S.?" me pregunta Cadwallader.

Claro, tenían que ser ellos porque Hannah Abbott no me hablaría ni en un millón de años, o al menos de eso se regodea...y menos me llamaría Z.S o Zickey. Aunque...

Pero, ¿que hago ahora? Si, parece el momento perfecto ya que milagrosamente Susan y Megan desaparecieron llevando a Ernie consigo y ella esta sola, pero ¿por que me acerco más y más a su silla?

"Oye Hannah"

¿Fui yo el que dijo eso?

Y ahora ella se voltea a verme con el ceño fruncido como parece que solo hace para mí.

"¿Necesitas algo?"

Vamos, vamos Zacharias Romeo Smith, dilo, solo dilo. Di alguna respuesta sarcástica que la haga odiarte por ingenioso.Pero rápido, solo-.

"Necesito hablar contigo"

Bueno, no era exactamente lo que esperaba pero ahora puedes hacer que ella se pare y humillarla frente a...bueno frente a unos cuantos.

Te mira confundida, ¿que no entiende español o que?

"Está bien, supongo"

Y ahora caminamos a un lugar mas apartado.

"Yo solo quería decirte o bueno mas bien preguntarte-"

¿Que tienes que preguntarle a ella? ¿Te gusto la serenata? Por favor...

"Que si querías verme esta noche...hay una lluvia de meteoritos que-"

_Hola, soy la dignidad de Zacharias Smith y muchos me conocen. Solo quiero decir que no me encuentro en casa porque algún idiota suicida cuyas iniciales son Z.S. ha decidido lanzarme en un carro sin frenos hacia un barranco en un acto, repito, suicida...pero Hannah Abbott...volveré por ti-BEEP._

"Em...Smith, lo siento pero yo no puedo ir contigo y es que Megan y Susan ya habían planeado algo y-", lo dice sorprendida y tal vez, quiero imaginar que con algo de pesar.

_Mejor aun, al final del barranco había un océano con pirañas asesinas...que bonito. Adiós mundo cruel._

"Ah, yo, yo comprendo. Está bien, de verdad. Yo comprendo", digo y me doy la media vuelta.

_Bueno, supongo que si tiene un salvavidas aun podría rescatarme._

_¡Que bien! Ha llegado el idiota, con la cara mas triste que he visto y me tira una llanta salvavidas. Esas pirañas se veían hambrientas y algo asesinas._

Bien...estoy bien. Esto no me preocupa, no me siento mal y no me han roto el corazón. Yo estoy bien, buena jugada de Abbott, de alguna manera se la devolveré. Estoy bien y nadie se murió, sin contar a mi dignidad que esta agonizando ahora. Le hice honor al nombre por unos momentos, estaré bien, Romeo estuvo bien ¿verdad? Ah no, murió, que increíblemente adecuado...

Vamos Smith...Firmes y dignos, ¿recuerdas? -No se ni por que fui para allá.

Tal vez podría alegar que alguien me hechizo o algo así, después ponerme a planear una estrategia para recuperar mi honor.

Maldita Abbott.

Juro solemnemente que la próxima vez que me haga algo así la jalare de sus ridículas coletas y... ¿pero que hace? ¿Que le da derecho a rechazarme y luego introducir su lengua en mi boca? Merlín, este mundo si que esta mal, muy mal y debería arreglarlo ya...aunque pensándolo mejor si ella sigue besándome así el mundo se puede ir al carajo.

_

* * *

__NA: Lo escrito así es la dignidad de Zacharias hablando. Esto probablemente será el final de otro fic de Zacharias, con serenata, papas chicas, juguetito y todo incluido, pero lo queria ver como OneShot porque asi lo pense desde el principio _

_Revienme de perdido tantit__o ¿no?_


End file.
